Thunder Kittens
by Robin Gurl
Summary: TY for FAVES. PLEASE REVIEW! First Published T Cat story. I wanted to show how the Thunder Kittens came into being. I half pair up Tygra and Cheetara and I half don't. PRE Season 1. Right now it revolves around Kit more than Kat.
1. Beginnings

Beginnings

By Robin Gurl

(This is my version of how the kittens came to meet the adults. This is all pre-3rd earth of course annnnd Lion-O is a kitten to (later) o.O; um what else? Oh I sorta half pair up Tygra and Cheetara but then sorta don't. The kitten's ages range from newborn to 12. I guess it also sorta focuses on Wily Kit more than Wily Kat o.O; oops.)

"Their parents passed away? That's so sad." Cheetara exclaimed taking one of newborn cubs into her arms. Beside her, her mate Tygra took the other looking at Jaga.

"They are really young, will they survive without their mother?" The tiger asked the question that no one wanted to ask.

"If we can find a surrogate mother then they might have a chance." The eldest Thunder Cat explained.

"You want us to do this?" Cheetara exclaimed. The young woman glanced wide-eyed at the other. "But we aren't parents."

"You will be great parents." He reassured them. "Their names are up to you, since their mother died in child birth and their father was exiled to Exile Mountain they have no other family." Then he walked off.

The cub in Tygra's arms started wailing, the Tiger held the newborn up in the air to try and calm it down, when he noticed it was a female. "This one is a girl. A beautiful one at that."

"Tygra, I'm not so sure about this," Cheetara whispered. "I mean they are adorable but I'm no mother…"

"We have no other choice, look she likes me." He nuzzled the small forehead and smiled when the kitten purred and pawed up at him contently.

Cheetara stared at the youngling in her arms and cradled it closer seeing it was a beautiful baby boy, with identical looks to his sister, "They are fraternal twins."

"We've got our hands full then." He chuckled. "So what shall we name them then?"

"They are a mix of Wild Cats and Tiger Clans is what Jaga said earlier before he summoned you."

"Yes, their mother was a very beautiful Tigress." Tygra mused out loud getting a playful glare from his mate. "But not a beautiful as you are."

"Oh, save it. We are all pre-disposed to be attracted to our own clans, it can't be helped." Cheetara started to walk back to their chambers that they shared.

"I like the name Wily Kat for the boy," Tygra said switching cubs with her. The male cub purred and smiled at him before yawning. "What do you think?"

"Alright, I suppose. How about Wily Kit for the girl?"

"Kit and Kat? It has a nice ring to it."

The two adult Thunder Cats hovered over the bundles in their arms smiling proudly, "Wily Kit and Wily Kat welcome home!"


	2. Tickle Wars

Tickle Wars

By Robin Gurl

Part 2

Disclaimer: I own no one.

She eyed the strange entrance in front of her; if she timed this correctly she could get out before Cheetara came back. She crept out on her tippy toes trying to see over the table out in the hallway. No one was there. She was going to make it.

Out of sight behind her, Tygra had been watching the entire charade and was waiting for the perfect moment. He snuck up silently behind her and reached down picking her up with one hand easily catching her in his other. She squealed and giggled hiding her face with her two tiny hands. "No fair!" She screamed.

"It's not fair that you are running away from Cheetara? I told you I would be back and what of Wily Kat? You just left him alone."

"No I didn't!" The six-year-old cub wrapped her arms around Tygra's neck surveying the rest of the hallway as if he was going to let her down to continue along her journey. "He's sleeping!"

"Well why don't we go join him then?"

"Awww I don't want to nap!" She pouted and tried to look cute.

"Kit," He said with a warning tone.

"Awww alright but you have to stay!" The kitten was always looking for ways to spend more time with him and he found it slightly amusing.

"Ok, Ok, Kit. I'll stay." He carried her back to their chambers and lay the kitten down on the big bed beside her brother covering both of them up.

"Wait, you promised."

"I'm not leaving. I'm turning the light off." He could feel her eyes following his every step. "Scoot over!" She obeyed and he climbed onto the tiny twin sized kitten bed and felt Wily Kit curl up close to him laying her head down on his chest, one of her hands was still intertwined with her brothers but she was mostly curled up next to Tygra.

He smiled into her red hair stroking her back, "Such a strange kitten."

"I love you," Kit whispered.

Her innocent declaration caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting it especially since he was fairly sure he wasn't the best parent ever. "….…um…I …" could he say it? He could never say it to Cheetara, which is why she dumped him and was trying to find someone else. They only stayed together for the kittens, they were still good friends it was just Cheetara wanted something different and she deserved someone better than him anyway. He looked down at the wet brown eyes and sighed smiling, "I love you too, Kit. Now go to sleep."

Her free hand gripped a small patch of his orange and black striped fur, then her eyes closed and she fell asleep instantly.


	3. Trying Again

Trying Again

By Robin Gurl  
Part 3

(In this one I've implied that Tygra and Cheetara didn't exactly make it as a couple the first time they've tried. The kittens were present at the break up. This is all pre-3rd earth, mind, so the kits are young.)

Disclaimer: I own no one.

"Why don't you and Tygra live together anymore?" Wily Kat asked trying his best to sit still beside the pretty Cheetah.

Cheetara sighed; she knew this question was going to pop up sometime. "We just needed some space, Kat."

"He misses you…" Kit whispered pulling her knees to her chest. "I miss you two together ….its like having a real mom and dad when we do that."

Cheetara put down her pencil and looked over at the female half of the twins and saw tears were starting to fall. Kit hastily wiped at her eyes trying to wipe away any evidence of her break down. "Hey now!" The older female knelt down in front of the twins sighing. "I know this isn't what you were expecting but people do have differences…"

Wily Kit pulled away angrily, "Tygra told us why you left him, Jemima told us that all Prince Charmings are different and that they will love you no matter what. You aren't being fair!"

"Wily Kit, watch what you say to an adult." Cheetara said reprimanding. "Go back to the chambers and think about what you did."

"I want Tygra." The female kitten whispered through her tears. She felt her brother hug her close and she cried in his shoulder. "It's just not fair, Kat."

"It'll be ok, Kit." Wily Kat helped her off the table they were sitting on. He hugged Cheetara before leading his sister to their room.

Cheetara watched them leave then threw the pencil at the wall shattering it. She buried her face in her arms and started to cry. For the kittens she wanted to get back together but Tygra, he was just not what she needed. Jaga, but was he? Was she just being so stubborn that she couldn't see it?

She didn't know what to do and hated being the one the kittens disliked because of the breakup, even if it was entirely her decision. Even when they had the conversation with the kids, Tygra had tried to take some of the blame and he didn't need to do that. He hadn't done a thing.

*~*

"What's this emergency you were talking about in the communicator?" Tygra asked standing in the doorway of the kitten's bedchambers. The twins were sitting beside each other, Wily Kit looked like she'd been crying. When she looked up to see if was really him, he saw her eyes lighten up and more tears fell when she hugged him. Wily Kat was over just as quickly supporting a few tears of his own.

They hadn't seen Tygra in a few months at least and missed the elder cat. "What's with the extreme love?"

"We've just missed you so much, oh don't leave!" Kit wailed not caring that she was 10 years old and too old to be crying like this. "Stay forever."

"Whoa, what are you talking about? I was on a mission for Jaga other wise I would have visited more, we are building another housing unit on the very far-east side." He explained kneeling down and picked the kittens up together holding them in his arms he walked over to the side of bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Why can't you and Cheetara stay together?" Wily Kat asked timidly, he purred when Tygra stroked his ears but kept his mind on the question. "We miss the two of you together."

"Sometimes, kids, things don't work out the way you want them to. I love Cheetara dearly but she and I have to work this out, it's not because of you two." He hugged them both placing a kiss on both heads. "I'll always be here when you need me."

"Why can't she just love you back?" Wily Kit asked softly laying her head on Tygra's shoulder. She sighed heavily, "Love is so weird."

Tygra laughed tickling her sides, "And what do you know about love? You aren't even a teen yet."

Wily Kit giggled and shrieked, "Not fair Tygra! It tickles!"

Cheetara walked down the hallway into the kitten's chambers to see Tygra was there and was on the bed being tackled by the two kittens. They were happily bouncing on him and shrieking with laughter when/if he caught them.

She couldn't help but smile at the scene in front her. She cleared her throat letting them know she was there. "Don't kill him, we need him later." She jested.

"Oh Cheetara," He started startled. "The kids called me said it was an emergency."

"Oh did they?" She eyed the twins, Kat was clinging to Tygra's left side and Kit was clinging to the right. "Well I suppose it is my fault after all."

"I'll be leaving now I suppose, I'll see you two again tomorrow." He stood up dropping Wily Kit into Cheetara's arms. "Behave you two."

Kit sniffled burying her face in Cheetara's neck. "It's not fair," She whispered.

Cheetara stroked her back and then looked to see Tygra had finally gotten all of his belongings, "Wait, you don't have to leave." She felt her cheeks go red when he glanced at her. "If...If you want you can stay, we'd love it...um I'd love it."

"Are you sure?" He asked his sketchbook in his arms and pencil behind his ear.

Wily Kit sat up her ears alert and so were Wily Kat's. Cheetara nodded silently, "Let's just take it slow ok?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled taking Wily Kit from her arms and holding her close before hugging Cheetara. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I was an idiot. I love you so much."

Wily Kit was put down and Wily Kat came to join her. They watched as Tygra pulled Cheetara close. Partly grossed out and partly excited they watched as the two adults hug and exchange a kiss.


	4. Competition

Competition

By Robin Gurl

Part 4

(Yay finally an appearance of Lion-O as a cub. O.o haha..this is near the end of Thundera, btw. And the next chapter will be centered around Wily Kat. I think it's about time I owed him a chapter!)

Disclaimer: I own no one.

"Hey, Kit. You may have competition for Tygra's attention now, look at the new cub hanging around him." Wily Kat exclaimed pointing towards a new comer. He was a male cub no older than the twins with red hair. "Whoa, he's a royal, look!"

Kit looked again and saw it was true. The Lion clan meant royalty. Since when did they have a cub though? She didn't remember hearing anything. "I don't think I like him too much, Kat."

"You're just jealous because Tygra would rather spend time with him."

"That's not true, take it back!" Kit exclaimed.

"Then why are you trying not cry, huh?" Kat countered.

"Be...Because, I thought we were his kittens and now he goes and gets this new one." The young female kitten replied softly. "What should we do Wily Kat? We've already lost one set of parents, I don't want to lose another."

Wily Kat shrugged and Kit pushed past him annoyed, "Kit," he hissed. "What are you doing?"

Wily Kit pushed past some other architects finally reaching Tygra's desk where the new cub was sitting in HER spot. This wasn't going to do at all. She tried to remain calm though, "Hey whatcha doin'?" Usually Tygra's reaction was for him to pick her up and sit her in his lap so she could see. This time he moved the plan over so the other cub could see it as well.

"What a big space ship!" The newcomer exclaimed hovering over it wide eyed.

Half hurt and half angry Kit leaned over the desk as well to get a good look, "Where is it going?"

"I can't tell you yet," the Tiger's calm voice answered her. "Why don't you and Kat take Lion-O and play with him?"

Play with my competition? Why? "Uh, sure, Dad." She glanced at "Lion-O" one more time before taking a leap and hugging Tygra close making sure Lion-O saw it. "You'll be home for dinner right? Mom said she's making pasta!"

Tygra hugged her back wary of the comments she'd just made. Kit had never ever called them mom or dad but then again Tygra and Cheetara didn't raise them that way either. He swiveled in his chair and watched Wily Kit walk back over with Lion-O on her heels back to Wily Kat. "What in Thundera is that kitten up to?"

*~*

"Thank you for playing with me, mom and dad disappeared last week and I've been with Jaga since, it's been so very boring." The young cub exclaimed smiling.

"Glad we could be of service," Wily Kat responded taking his jacks out of his drawer. They were in their chamber and Wily Kit hadn't said a word since they'd left Tygra's office. "Right, Kit?"

Wily Kit sighed and only shrugged pulling her legs up to her chest. "Whatever."

"I really liked riding and working with Tygra today!" Lion-O reached over and bounced the ball then picked up the jacks handing the ball over to Wily Kat. "Do you think he'd let me do it again tomorrow?"

"NO!" Wily Kit exclaimed.

Both of the other kitten's stared at her wide-eyed. Her out burst only made her madder, "Well you can't. He's MY father and Kats and you can't have him. Go get your own parents."

"KIT!" Cheetara appeared at the doorway and had heard everything. "That was not a very nice thing to say, apologize to Lion-O right now."

Wily Kit glanced at Lion-O then her brother, Wily Kat looked mad. Why was he so mad? She was only telling the truth. "I'm sorry." She whispered before pushing past Cheetara and she ran down the hallway towards the outside.

"You two stay here, alright? If Tygra comes home tell him Kit ran away." Cheetara explained then ran off.

*~*

Wily Kit ran blinded with tears as she passed other Thunder Cats in the hallways, Tygra would understand, he always understood. She turned the corner and headed towards where Tygra worked, when she entered the big room no one was there. She saw his desk and ran over to it crawling under it and hiding.

*~*

"Well hello you two, where is Cheetara and Wily Kit?" Tygra's voice echoed as he walked into the kitten's chamber.

"Wily Kit, she um, she ran away." Lion-O said bashfully.

"Whaat?" Tygra dropped his bag, "Has Cheetara run after her then?" Both kitten's nodded, "Stay right here until we return."

*~*

Tygra ran around the west wing of the housing unit and checked all of her normal hiding spots, he kept coming up empty. He was hoping Cheetara was having better luck but his intuition told him to keep looking.

His route brought him to his office and he walked in having nowhere else to look. "Kit? Wily Kit?" He went silent and heard sniffling coming from the direction of his desk. "Wily Kit is that you?"

"Go away."

Her response caught him off guard, "What's wrong, kitten? I thought Cheetara was making Pasta for dinner?"

"It was all a lie." came the hoarse reply. "You should let me stay here by myself, I was a bad kitten…"

"Well," Tygra started kneeling down in front of his desk then crawled in beside her. "Are you sorry for what you did?"

"Kind of but not really."

"Mind telling me what this all about?"

"Why? Cheetara will tell you all about it later tonight anyway."

"I'd rather hear your side first." Wily Kit was quiet again and Tygra wrapped a strong arm around her tiny shoulders. "It wouldn't be about Lion-O sitting in your spot earlier today and having to share me with him, would it?"

"Maybe, you aren't going to adopt anymore kittens are you Tygra?" Wily Kit curled close trying to hold in her tears. "I don't want you to, I'll be a good kitten, just don't adopt Lion-O."

"Kit, we're not adopting him. His parents are gone just like yours." He explained.

"Guess I was pretty stupid, huh?" She glanced up and was unable to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"I think you need to say that to Lion-O and Cheetara, yes?" She nodded and watched him crawl out of the tiny space. He stretched after he stood then knelt down and swept Kit out by her toes, she giggled as she flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

"Oh thank Jaga," Cheetara exclaimed from the entrance of the building. She ran over and hugged Kit close, "Don't ever do that again!"

"It was all a misunderstanding, right Wily Kit?" Tygra asked squeezing the kitten's shoulder gently.

Wily Kit nodded and bowed her head, "I'm very sorry for running away, I'll try not to do it again."

"Well I sure hope so." Cheetara walked out with them glancing over at Tygra. He just smiled and nodded.

Up in their chambers Kit went to see Kat and Lion-O. She explained herself then apologized for her behavior. Lion-O wasn't fazed he just grinned and nodded, "Want to play Space Jacks?"

She nodded and sat down with her brother and the new comer. She looked over her shoulder a couple of times and saw Tygra was watching them off and on just to make sure.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, it was nice having a family.


End file.
